Reincarnation
by oronoda
Summary: All the seishi have died and have followed their miko into her world. The shichiseishi now all have new identies and have no clue to their past lives. However, they better find out soon because the two worlds are collapsing. R/R
1. A New Beginning

Reincarnation  
  
By: oronoda  
  
*Copyright: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase and some other people.  
*Note: Okay I got bored one day and came up with this weird follow up to Fushigi Yuugi. I tried to follow concepts of reincarnation in Buddhism and stuff. But it takes place after the ovas (I forgot what happened in the lot of the ovas so sorry if something is off). Miaka and Taka have a baby boy and they name it Seihitei after Hotohori of course. And no one kill me but Miaka and Taka move to America. The whole fic takes place in America. I did this for two reasons. One, I know much more about America than Japan. And Two because I couldn't think up any Japanese Names that wouldn't be obvious. So be nice ^-^. This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fic.  
  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
It was a few years later after the whole insident with the "Universe of the Four Gods." Miaka Yuuki and Taka Sukunami, who were seemingly destined to be together, finally marry and have a son. After the great emperor of Konan, a country in a whole different world together, was their son named Seihitei. Taka's soul was originally from that world, however his love for Miaka reincarnated him in this world. They thought no one else would follow.   
  
Miaka and Taka dearly loved their son and did almost everything with him. When Seihitei was three, the family decided to go overseas so Taka could watch over his aging grandmother in San Fransico. While there, the Sukunamis realized that they enjoyed America better and decided to stay after Taka's grandmother's passing. In her will she left a lot of money to Taka and with it Taka opened up a martial arts school.   
  
His school quickly gained a reputation as did Taka and his impressive fighting skills. Taka made a lot of money off his school. He was a born capitalist and loved to make his money Miaka went ahead and started a career of her own and taught Japanese at a local High School. Seihitei adapted quite well to the change.  
  
When Seihitei was 6 years old, Taka began to teach him the martial arts. Seihitei was good at it but no where near as good as his father. The son actually found it a bit boring.   
  
As Seihitei started to grow older, taking on a lot of the looks of his father, he was quite quiet with a charm that a lot of the girls at school just melted over. He was a trend setter and Taka often pondered that it took Seihitei longer to get ready for school than it took most girls. Seihitei was a perfectionist that often drove his somewhat laid back mother crazy. He would complain if his hair wasn't just right or if anything was too messy he would even complain if a shirt was no longer "trendy".   
  
As for his free time, he enjoyed reading manga, the shojo types which a lot of guys at school teased him for. Miaka realized that he was a bit of a hopeless romantic. He enjoyed watching soap operas and had a few he asked his mother to type. Seihitei gave off this vibe to both his parents that he was awfully like someone. However, neither of them could put their finger on it.   
  
When the son was about 12 years old, Taka decided to join forces with a local kendo school. Seihitei, fascinated with kendo, decided to give it a shot. As soon as he picked up the sword, it was like he was holding an old friend. He demonstrated ability that was beyond a beginner. The kendo teacher was amazed at young Seihitei's ability. So was his parents. Miaka and Taka, watching their son giving the kendo teacher a run for his money with gaping holes for mouths, realized that something was different from their son than they thought. Then it hit them...Seihitei was extemely like his name sake.   
  
The two discussed this that night in bed. However, after much discussion, they came to the conclusion that it was a coincidence and the Siehitei is like Hotohori because of the name.   
  
Where our story starts to kick in is about 5 years later when Seihitei is 17. Taka was teaching his purple belt class, the class that also had Seihitei in it (he kept up his martial arts but focused more on kendo). Seihitei, warming up on the floor, suddenly felt like he was being pushed over by some incredible force. He did not even have to look up.  
  
"Hi Carmella," he said with a grin. He turned around to face a small, wirey Hispanic girl with incrediabley long wavy black hair all up in a bun. She had an enormous grin on her face and a taunting glint in her eye. She was a little bit younger than Seihitei, only about 15. However, Seihitei thought she was just an amazing person. She was pretty and funny and fun to be around. He was always kind to her and for her birthday and for Christmas would often give her the best present out of anyone. Carmella, however, went for a different guy.   
  
"Good you see you Seihitei," she grinned. Her eyes wondered toward the door as another boy walked in. She jumped up and tackled the boy in a choke hold. Carmella was a big wrestling fan. Seihitei looked sullenly at the boy. Greg Roberts was his name. And Seihitei had no clue what Carmella saw in him. However, Seihitei told himself it is better to have Carmella as a friend than not at all.   
  
Carmella was sitting on Greg's back pushing on his ankle when Taka walked in. "Carmella, could this wait until after class?"  
  
Carmella jumped up agilily, her smile not wavering, "Of course Taka-sensei!"   
  
"Alright, I am not going to even ask if you are warmed up," Taka told Carmella with a grin.  
  
"You are getting to know me," she giggled.   
  
"Yes of course," Taka said as he looked over the class to see who was here. "Alright you all seem to be here except for David. Let's begin."  
  
The class was almost through their first excersize when a boy about 13 years old came into the dojo, all bright red as if he had been running in fact he was carrying a track bag. His hair was blond with red highlights and his face was covered in freckles. His face told people that if you mess with him you get severely hurt.   
  
To add to his tardiness, he chucked his track bag across the room letting it slide to hit the wall. He threw off his jacket in a similar fashion to reveal his karate outfit. After this was done, he said, "I'm all set now."  
  
"You are late, David," Taka said warningly.  
  
"And you are an old fart," David sneered. "Can we get on with our lives?"  
  
Letting out a grin, Taka, threw a series and kicks and punches at David all which David blocked. David was able to return a few at his instructor until Taka was against the wall. When that happened, David bowed to the rest of the class.   
  
Then he taunted, "I beat the instructor!"  
  
"I just let you win," Taka insisted like a 12 year old.   
  
"Yeah sure, you wrinkled prune," David replied non-chalantly.  
  
An exchange went back and forth for a bit. However, this happened almost every class. It was all in good fun. Neither of them were serious. David just liked to argue with his superiors, everyone from his dad, to the nuns at his Catholic school, to his karate instructor. While Taka on the other hand, while David just plain annoyed him sometimes, thought he was a passionate fighter. He held a lot of respect for David. Especially when David's dad came to Taka saying David had an "anger problem" and thought karate would be a place where David could release his anger. It worked. In fact Taka believed that it was David's anger that made him so good and a purple belt at 13.   
  
After the fight, the class continued on uneventful. Soon, the class was over and all headed home. Seihitei and Taka headed home afterwards. Seihitei looked longingly at Carmella as she flirted with Greg and David. Taka noticed his son looking at Carmella and Seihitei looked back blushing a bit. Thats the last thing he wanted was his father to tease him.  
  
"You like her don't you?"   
  
Seihitei nodded going SD.   
  
Taka just smiled knowing his son was now embarrassed with Taka saying anything and they continued home. When they arrived home, Miaka had cooked a nice dinner (she had been practicing) and announced she had gotten two letters, one from her best friend Yui and one from her older brother Keisuke.   
  
The one that Yui had wrote was to thank them for the fox tail that Miaka had sent Yui's son, Aki who was about 15 years old. She said he plays with it all the time and is actually quite good. She also mentioned some bizaar weather patterns and some tremors that were taking place in Tokyo.   
  
Keisuke mentioned the weather patterns and the tremors in his letter. However, Keisuke joked about it saying that it was the end of the world and these were the signs. Taka and Miaka laughed over the joke. However, Seihitei, who normally had a good sense of humor, just tightened up in his seat. He suddenly felt very uneasy. Miaka and Taka stopped in their amusement to look at their son.  
  
"Is something wrong, hon?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Seihitei insisted. "I just realized that my shirt is from last season." He forced a grin as he made fun of himself. Taka and Miaka just looked on suspciously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? Can you see parallels? This chapter was hard. The next chapter should be easier and better ^_^. 


	2. Two Brothers

Reincarnation  
  
by: oronoda  
  
  
Chapter 2: Two Brothers  
  
*Copyright: Fushigi Yuugi is copyrighted by the wonderful Yuu Watase so don't sue me.  
  
*Note: So what did you think of the first chapter? Did you see who was "reincarnated"? Oh well this chapter should be a little fun...  
  
"See this quarter?" replied a 12 year old boy, showing a shiney American quarter to a 5 year old girl and two of her friends. They all nodded. The boy smiled. He placed the quarter into his right hand and proceeded to do a few arm movements.  
  
"Now which hand is the quarter in?" the boy asked grinning. The little children all screamed a variety of answers. The boy smiled at their cuteness. "The answer is neither." He reached for the girl's ear and pulled out the quarter. "It was in your ear all along." The crowd ooed. "And you know? It wasn't a quarter." He continued. He made another swift hand motion and where the quarter was, in its place was a violet. "It was a flower." The children clapped. The boy handed it to the girl  
"For my favorite sister."  
  
The girl grabbed him around the neck, "Thank you, Luke. Its so pretty."  
  
Luke smiled his genuine smile, "Now run along now. I got homework to do." The children did as they were told. When they were gone, Luke took out the quarter and tossed it up and caught it. Letting out a sigh, almost wishing that sort of magic were real, he walked down the hall to his room and pulled out his history book.   
  
His room was an interesting one. It had a variety of items that related to the occult (such as tarot cards and various magic tricks) and a bookcase full of books. While most boys his age had posters of sport stars and half naked girls, Luke didn't have any posters. He just did not see a need for them.   
  
After reading the necessary reading on world religions, Luke got up and sat at his computer. He began to type, "All religions are really the same. These basic set of beliefs are just searching for the same thing; a purpose in life beyond hassles of everyday living." He paused and tried to think of what to type next. He found himself typing "#" a few times and looked at the symbol, and laughed good naturedly at it. For some reason the symbol gave him a strange feeling. He pressed the back button and began to type a bit more but was cut off by various cursings in the room next to his.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he got up to see what was going on with his brother Brian in the next room. Brian was slightly older than Luke, being 16 years old. While Luke was looked on as a tiny bit eccentric, Brian was the "normal" one. He was preppy and was what every parent wanted their son to be like. He got ammaculate grades. He was good to his younger siblings. In fact Luke and Brian were extremely close.   
  
Luke came into Brian's room, and picked up Neko, the family cat off the bed and began to pet it, "What happened now, Brian?"  
  
Brian was looking at his computer screen which was blank. The older brother looked peeved. "The computer just shut down suddenly right when I was in the middle of typing a report."  
  
"What happened exactly?" Luke asked putting Neko on the ground.   
  
"Neko was sitting on the monitor and then jumped down. Thats when it went haywire!"  
  
Luke spotted the problem right away. When the cat jumped down, it hit the switch. So Luke just simply turned it on again giving his older brother a playful grin. His brother might get better grades than Luke did, but Brian was a little bit absent-minded often forgetting things and overlooking the obvious. Luke on the other hand was very wise, very good at analysis and giving advice. He excelled at subjects in which you need interpretation like English and Social Science. Since Luke often acted older than he was, it was often that Luke appeared to be the older one.  
  
"When Neko jumped down, she triggered the switch, ya know," Luke said. He added, "I spotted that even with one blind eye!" Luke was indeed blind in his left eye since birth.   
  
Brian mumbled a thank you. He was sometimes embarrassed when his younger brother acted smarter than him.   
  
"If you are okay and the computer doesn't explode I think I will return to my room," Luke added and left with Neko at his heels.   
  
Brian looked at the clock. In about an hour, he was going to tutor a 13 year old. His name was David. David was not doing that well in school and he needed to maintain high grades to stay on the track team. David was almost undefeated. Brian thought it best that he did not tell Luke that because David and Luke were in the same English class. The two were known to fight in class a lot. Since Luke often said stuff that was beyond most people, David included, David would snicker and just say, "Thats stupid." What Luke would do would say something that was not an insult. Therefore, since David expected an insult, David would been incrediably angry at Luke. Luke didn't know why David would be so angry, so Luke decided he did not like David all that much.   
  
Brian got along with David very well for some reason. And it seemed the two would not get along at all. David was not a very studious person while with Brian thats pretty much all he did. The two admired each other greatly. It was almost if a ying met the yang.  
  
An hour later, David arrived. He was appearently just came from training, his training being running all the way to Brian and Luke's house. The tutor and tutee, began to work. Luke, having finished his homework, came out of his room and headed toward the kitchen. He made eye contact with David, who sneered in his direction. Luke just grinned and said, "Hi, David. How's studying going?"  
  
David turned red with anger. Luke felt so good after saying that and headed into the kitchen. There, he poured himself a bowl of Cheerios, the very last bit.  
  
Out in the living room, Brian called, "Luke can you pour me some Cheerios?"  
  
"I took the last bit," Luke called back. Brian whined a little. Brian was a whiner. However, Luke found this funny and not annoying. "Do you want it? Because I don't mind having cornflakes."  
  
"Did you already have some?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A little more whining, "Okay, no thanks."  
  
Luke shrugged and turned on the TV that was on the kitchen table. It was on the news and he watched it as he scorffed down his Cheerios.   
  
Meanwhile in the living room, Brian was tutoring David in mathematics, the subject that David found to be dull. So the tutee was doodling on his notes. It was a man engulfed in flames. This wasn't the first picture he drew that involved fire.   
  
Brian noticed, "Is your mind occupied?"  
  
"Not really," David said. It was true. He would draw these things when he wasn't thinking of anything really.  
  
"His mind is never occupied ya know," Luke said in the kitchen.   
  
"Shut up!" David yelled.  
  
"Well, lets move onto history," Brian said as he switched on. He tutored a little bit more. David was listening, but he found himself, playing with a piece of paper in which he folded too look like a fan or an accordian. Brian noticed that David did this often. David often knew. It was just a little habit he often did.   
  
In the kitchen, Luke was watching the news, when a special report of a huge earthquake that hit Japan. The spoon literally fell out of his mouth in shock. For some reason this really bothered him.  
  
In the living room, the two stopped what they did when they heard. The two were in a similar shock. The three had no idea why they felt so strong about Japan. Luke was fascinated by their culture and by eastern religions and often watched anime but otherwise he would have no reason to really care. Brian and David had almost no reason to care having no Japanese ethnicity.   
  
The body count was high and the epicenter seemed to be under the national library. Luke nearly wet his pants when he heard this. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and somehow, he felt responsible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was a fun chapter to write. It is also more interesting as well. Look forward to chapter 3! 


	3. Miaka's Student

Reincarnation  
by: oronoda  
  
*Copyright: I don't own....just forget it. Look on one of the two previous pages.   
  
Chapter 3: Miaka's student  
  
Miaka-sensei wrote the Japanese Katana symbols carefully on the board before her class. The chalk squeaked and the rest of the class slip into super-deformed covering their ears in pain. Miaka, however, was not affected by this sound. In fact she was humming to it.   
  
"I don't see why people hate this sound that much," she thought cheerfully. She turned cheerfully to face her class who still recovering from the horrible sound.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" she sung out.  
  
"Konnichiwa..." all her students parrotted dully.  
  
From there she started to go into drills. Some of her students participated actively, some just didn't care. Miaka-sensei still maintained her sunny disposition.  
  
"Kokoni!" she cried out. Some of the slackers groaned. They knew this word all to well. It meant individually.   
  
From there she asked her students separately a question they were expected to answer.  
  
"Now, who did I forget," She wondered outloud. She looked at her class chart. She then saw the student she often forgot.  
  
"Jake-kun," she said. An Asian looking boy in the far corner of the classroom looked up. He was dressed in black, like he always was. He was used to people forgetting about him. Currently he was writing in his journal he often had his pen flowing in. Even though he spent more time writing than anything else, he got pretty good grades, despite him often being quiet.  
  
"Hai," Jake replied.   
  
Miaka-sensei asked Jake a basic question and Jake answered without a flaw. Sensei smiled at her student.   
  
"Now for homework," Miaka-sensei said. She reached for her desk drawer and pulled it open. Next her class realized is that their teacher turned super-deformed and let out a shriek, knocking tons of stuff off her desk. Someone had put a pop-up snake in her drawer. Some members of the class gave each other a high five and laughed. Miaka settled down and turned bright red with embarrasment. The bell rung. Saved by the bell. The students filed out.   
  
Slightly distressed, Miaka, bent down to pick up the mess she made. She was joined by another set of hands. Sensei looked up into the eyes of one of her students, Jake-kun.   
  
"Here, let me help you," he said smiling a little. And the two organized Miaka's desk again.  
  
Miaka whiped a tear away, "Arigato, Jake-kun."  
  
Jake smiled a big smile. He got up and picked up his flute case he had placed on the desk.   
  
"Sayonara," he replied, as charming as any gentleman.   
  
"Sayonara," Miaka parrotted like her students. And with that, Jake was gone.   
  
Miaka-sensei smiled. "He's awfully like Amiboshi," she thought. "I miss him along with the others." She sighed. It was now her free period, and while she was supposed to correct papers, she began to daydream, remembering what happened in the Universe of the Four Gods. She missed the good times she had with the many friends she met along with the adventures. She also felt sad with the many sorrows. She was brought out of her daydreaming state when she spied Jake's journal.  
  
Feeling a bit mischevious, Miaka picked it up. Should I read it? Miaka wondered. Even though she was an adult she was still as nosy as a teenager. He talks so poetically, Miaka sighed. He must be a good writer.  
  
Finally, no longer being able to hold it down, Miaka opened to a random page. She read to herself, "She is so cheerful all the time. I cannot but find that pleasing. While all the other teachers in this school teach like it is a chore, Sukunami-sensei teaches because she enjoys it. This sunniness about her makes her such a beautiful person. I wish I knew her more, but something deep down inside tells me I knew her before. I know there is such a great age difference between us, but I think I like her in that way." Below this passage was a song, with notes and everything, entitled, Miaka.   
  
Miaka's cheeks went pink. A student of hers was in love with her. He even wrote a song about her! However, Miaka snapped out of her little flattering dream realizing she was married to a man she deeply loved and the two of them had a child together. Embarrassed and feeling a little stupid, she shut the journal quickly. "He'll probably be back for it," she thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hum that was an interesting chapter. I guess when writing a Fushigi Yuugi fan fic you can't help but add in some sort of scandalous love thingy going on. 


	4. Luke's Vision

*Copyright: Fushigi Yuugi=Yuu Watase any questions?  
  
*Okay things should get interesting in this next chapter. So people don't ask me it, yes I have seen Escaflowne (only one ep), and no this is not a take off of it.  
  
Chapter 4: Luke's Visions.  
  
It was Friday night, and Luke had the house to himself for the night. Brian and his parents went to a college for Brian to check out (it was estimated that Brian would be ready for college in the next year) and they had brought Emily, the youngest with them. Luke chose not to go. He thought, Friday nights + college= beer and vomit on sidewalks and it turned him off immediately. Besides a quiet house gave him a chance to meditate. He enjoyed meditation because it was extremely relaxing but it was hard to in a noisy house. He also wanted to try this new complicated tarot card spread he had found on the internet. It was one that is supposed to tell your past life. Luke looked at it and figured it would be more like telling a story, possibly made up than anything. He was still interested in giving it a go though.  
  
After about an hour of meditation, Luke picked up his tarot card deck and thought about his most recent past life. He began to shuffle, his consentration unfaltering. Then, using 18 cards, he placed them next to each other in a strange formation. Putting the rest of the deck aside he, having sitting cross-legged, leaned backwards on his hands to get a better look at the spread.  
  
The first position was early childhood. The card of The World was in this position. "Happiness," Luke thought with a grin, "That's good."  
  
The next card represented growing up. In that position was the Two of Cups. "A union, often a romantic one," Luke analysized. "Gee, I wasted no time." He grinned a little, "Especially since in this life I haven't really given much thought to it."  
  
The card right next to "growing up" was an inner conflict. And for some reason, this card made Luke's heart jump into his chest. First off it is not a pretty card to see anyway but the fact it was next to the Two of Cups was indeed ugly. On this card was a heart with three swords sticking through. Luke often interpreted this card as heartache but for some reason his intuition told him that this card was to represent a third party, a third person in a love triangle, a interpretation that some people like to use.   
  
"No wonder I don't like to waste my time with stuff like that!" Luke said outloud in a joking fashion. His heart was still beating.  
  
The next card was supposed to be the next important event in his life. In that place was the Hanged Man. To Luke, this represented sacrifice or a great loss.   
  
In the next 2 spots, which was supposed to be personality, lay the Hermit card. It meant spending time alone, trying to find meaning in one's life, trying to reevaluate yourself. Next to the Hermit card was the Fool. The Fool represented individuality, a person who just tried to make the best of things, a non-confromist who often had a sunny disposition. Luke, raised an eyebrow. This was one of the often inconsistancies in tarot. The Fool and the Hermit sort of conflict with each other. However, Luke thought the human personality is often in conflict.   
  
Next to personality lay occupation. In this spot lay the High Priestess. Since this was supposed to be an occupation, Luke knew to take this literally. "I was some sort of religious person," he thought, "Like a priest or a monk or something."  
  
The next position in the spread was "Inner Occupation." Luke was unsure what this meant. But he got the Magician in this spot. So this meant he worked behind the scenes, giving advice, being somewhat shady. For some reason Luke came to the conclusion it meant he was an advisor.   
  
The next card was the next big event in later life. In this place was The Ten of Wands, the card Luke called affectionatly, "The Bite off more than you can Chew Card" which means that you working incrediably hard against something that might proove to be stressful.   
  
The next one was another event, and to Luke's relief, it was the Chariot upside down. To him this meant that you achieved what you needed but with much loss.   
  
"Man, my life sucked!" Luke exclaimed smiling a little.  
  
The next seven cards represented important people in this life. One of them was the King of Cups. This would be a very kind man who was in the position of authority. The next one was the Lovers. He would normally would have thought this meant his lover in the beginning of his life but something told him it was two different people who cared for each other deeply that he also cared for. The next card was a tricky one to interpret for it was the Six of Cups. Six of Cups meant the past. So he thought it meant childhood friends. The next one was the Page of Wands. This meant a studious youth. After this was the Knight of Swords upside down. Luke interpreted a card like this when it represented a person, as an immature teenager that was often too impulsive for his own good. After this card was Strength. Luke just interpreted that as a very strong person either mentally or physically. The final was the Empress, someone who was nurturing and caring.   
  
The last card was to sum up the reading. It was supposed to know why you came back or what to accomplish. This was the Sun. The Sun represented optomisim and happiness.  
  
Luke scratched his head. This was a tricky one, "I came back to be happier? That is a shallow reason to come back. Or maybe it was to try to be happier despite what happened?" Luke shrugged. The reading was more thourough then he thought it would be.   
  
Since he was bored, he decided to find out where he lived. He took out his map of the world and a pendulum. He liked to use pendulum's for fun. He didn't know if it really worked or not he just liked to test it out. He asked the pendulum where did he used to live in his past life. The pendulum just stayed still on the out side of the map. Luke tried placing it in the Pacific ocean. He asked again. Nothing. The boy tried several methods to get it to work.  
  
"What did I come from another world?" he finally asked. The pendulum went clockwise. Clockwise, as Luke set it to, meant yes. Luke felt his face flush with shock and his heart start to speed up.  
  
Feeling a tiny bit creeped out, Luke put his tarots, his pendulum, and his map away. He paused for a moment, then got up and went into the den down in the basement. He popped in an anime video and began to watch it, absent-mindedly playing with a card on the table, making it "disappear" and "reappear" again. He tried to forget about it but for some reason he began to remember certain instances in his childhood.   
  
When he was very little, he seemed to remember that he liked to get a hold of his mother's green beaded necklace and wear it all the time. His mother thought it was cute but his father did not want him to grow up in "that way". And with the green necklace, he remembered he would stare at things hard, anything from a cheerio to a coffee table. When someone asked what he was doing, Luke would say cheerfully, "I am trying to use my chi to make it fly."   
  
His mother would say, "Silly goose, you can't make things fly!"  
  
Little Luke would say, "I can too! I can even hurt people with my chi. And I can turn into other people too!"  
  
His mother would laugh lovingly and mutter, "What an imagination."  
  
Luke, as he got older, forgot about trying to make things fly and went for palor tricks instead. He would look back on those days and just thought it was one of those eccentricities he had as a kid.   
  
Now, as Luke read the subtitles to his anime but not taking them in, wondered if he was remembering a past life and in his past life he could actually do magic. Maybe magic existed in that other plane of existance.  
  
Luke fell asleep to the anime and had a strange dream. He actually thought he had this dream before, many times in fact. He could see through his bad eye and it was in a place that looked like ancient China. It was raining.   
  
He found himself confronting a young man demanding, "Why did you...? How could you...?"  
  
"Houjun, I didn't mean to..." the man tried say. "Houjun" found himself punching the man. The man punched back. Next thing Luke knew he and the man were brawling. The brawling landed them into the river, which was swollen because of the rain. Luke found himself being dragged along with the current. The man he was fighting with was strugging to stay above the surface.   
  
Houjun said, "Hold on Hikou!" And he realized he grabbed onto Hikou's arm. Houjun tried to hold on for as long as he could, feeling remorse for what he said. Suddenly a jagged, broken log comes straight for Houjun and everything goes black. That's when Luke woke up. His bad eye hurt really badly like it often did after that dream. He used his hand to rub it realizing that he had a blanket on him. His family must have came home and his mom must have put a blanket on him  
  
However, that dream was not the only thing that woke him up. There was a crash that came from the closet, followed by some mumblings, kind of like those of an old woman.   
  
Luke jumped, "Who's there? Mom?"  
  
"No, no, I am not your mother," said the voice. "If I were you would not be in this mess."  
  
"Huh?" Luke was a little confused. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
"Oh goodness gracious!" the voice continued. Suddenly there was a bright light at the foot of the couch. Luke looked up. There appeared to be a floating old woman who looked very very not happy.  
  
All Luke could do was sputter.  
  
"Oh geez," the old woman sighed, "The old you would not be so high strung!"  
  
Luke asked, "Are you some sort of monster?"  
  
The light around the old woman increased menecingly, "NO I AM NOT! I am an ORACLE!"  
  
Luke ducked under the covers.   
  
"First off, I am Taiitskun," said the woman. "And second off, you are not as they call Luke. Well you shouldn't be anyway."  
  
Luke peeked around the corner of his blanket, "Then who should I be?"  
  
"That stupid American sarcasm!" Taiitskun said.  
  
"No, I was actually quite serious," Luke said.  
  
"Very well," Taiitskun said. "Your life force is not of this world."  
  
This is some weird dream, Luke thought.   
  
"This is not some weird dream," Taiitskun read Luke's thoughts  
  
"Okay if this isn't," Luke said. "How do you proove it?"  
  
The oracle muttered something and Luke almost felt something burn on his right knee. Quickly, Luke rolled up his jeans to see what was on his knee. He thought his heart was about to leap out his mouth. On his knee was a glowing, red kanji symbol that looked like a number sign.  
  
"That's who you are," Taiitskun said indicating the symbol.  
  
Luke blinked, "I am a kanji symbol?"  
  
The light around Taiitskun increased menecingly again, "Symbolically!"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It means 'well'. It represented your original destiny. In fact you went a little overboard," Luke looked confused. This was too much, even for him who understood most complicated concepts.   
  
"What do you mean?" Luke asked.  
  
Taiitskun sighed, "You know Chichiri would have understood this perfectly."  
  
"Chichiri..." Luke mumbled sort of. Why did that sound so familiar?  
  
"Ah yes, you do regonize it..." the oracle replied.  
  
Luke blushed a little.  
  
"Listen, we haven't got much time," Taiitskun said. "This world and your old world are in danger." She took out a pink marble and advised Luke to hold it. The marble sank into his body.  
  
Suddenly, as if a new set of memories sank into his body, Luke remembered a whole new life, his old one. He was born Houjun Ri in this whole new country in another world known as Konan. He had a fiancee Kouran who he caught kissing his best friend Hikou. The two fought and like the dream, Hikou died and Houjun's eye got poked out. AFter realizing his whole family was killed along with Kouran and Hikou, Houjun joined a monestary and became a monk. This was to find meaning in his life. He hated himself for what he did and tried to kill himself. However, Taiitskun found him saying he was a Suzaku shichiseishi. This was his purpose in life was to protect the suzaku no miko who would be a resident of a different world. Houjun was now Chichiri, his celestial name. His powers included, transformation, ki attacks, manipulating objects with his ki, and other powerful attacks. He also had a Kasa, a hat that helped him transport and hide and a Kesa, a cape that transported people places. He also often wore a mask that was smiling because he was not always smiling. He also wanted to cover up his scar as well.  
  
The the Suzaku No Miko came to Konan. Her name was Miaka Yuuki. Taiitskun let Chichiri know this and Chichiri rescued Miaka from attack assassins. From that point, Chichiri found meaning in his life, his destiny, to call on Suzaku and protect the miko and to protect the country. It was a rough adventure as many more people close to Chichiri died. However, all was accomplished.   
  
After Miaka went back to her world, Chichiri became an advisor as well as protector to Boushin, the new emperor of Konan. He was helped by another seishi, Tasuki. However, after about a decade, Konan, as well as the rest of their world began to collapse. They were hit with earthquakes, strange weather, and famine. Tasuki had actually died from a flood. Devestated, that the last of his surgette family was dead, Chichiri searched for more meaning After much meditation and praying, Chichiri had realized the reason was because it was not just Tamahome who was reborn in the miko's world, some others had followed them. The other seishi cared so much for their miko and wanted to protect her always. This had caused a rip between the two worlds. The only way to close up the rip was to get the people who caused it in the first place to come back and mend it with all their powers. If this could not happen, both worlds were doomed.   
  
After coming to this conclusion, Chichiri was killed when an earthquake hit and the temple collapsed on him. Chichiri, now just a soul, decided to take action and be reincarned himself to warn the others. He chose the body of Luke who lived under the same house as one of the reincarnated seishi. However, Chichiri forgot his memory would be altered.  
  
"Understand, now, Chichiri?" Taiitskun asked.   
  
"Yes all to well, no da," Luke replied. The Luke side of him was shocked to realized that he used the phrase chichiri was known for.   
  
"You know what to do and how to reach me," Taiitskun replied.  
  
Chichiri nodded.   
  
"Wish you luck," and with that Taiitskun was gone.  
  
  
********  
Luke woke up the next morning still on the couch. The sun was just coming from beyond the horizon.  
  
"That was a weird dream, no da," he thought. He got into a sitting position and rubbed his face. His knee stung a little.   
  
Luke thought, "No way, no da!" He rolled up his jeans and his kanji was still there glowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow that was a long chapter! I think its my best. I will be honest with you. I love Chichiri! Look forward to the next chapter! 


	5. Awakening

Reincarnation  
by oronoda  
  
*Copyright: Yuu Watase is the genius behind Fushigi Yuugi. I am just an obsessed fan O_O.  
*A few spoilers here....  
  
Chapter 5: Awakening  
  
"So all of that was REAL, no da," Luke thought. "Gee, I even think no da, no da."  
  
To test it, Luke or rather Chichiri, focused on the basement window that was unbudgable ever since Luke was a small child. At first all it was giving him a headache. However, it was making his kanji grow harder and brighter. Luke tried again. He heard the window budge. He placed his index finger and middle finger over his mouth and focused even more. Suddenly, with a sudden burst, the window flew open.   
  
Luke grinned at it. "Take that window!"  
  
After that, Chichiri had himself disappear and reappear up in his room. His grin grew even wider. "Chichiri has awakened, no da," he thought.   
  
However, he snapped back into reality. "Playtime is over, no da," he said out loud quietly. Out in the hall, he heard the bathroom door slam and a set of footsteps walk into Brian's room. Luke knew his older brother was heading to another college today for another interview. "Now it's time to take action..." He stood up, thought for a moment, than sat back down, "after he gets dressed, no da."  
  
Chichiri had a good feeling that Brian was the suzaku seishi Chiriko. His intelligence despite his slight immaturity hindered that. Also there were other factors also such as Brian, like Chiriko had somewhat of an inferiority complex, precisely why Brian hated it when Luke pointed out something Brian did which was stupid. And also Brian was a little shy and perfered to study, exactly like Chiriko.   
  
After a bit, Luke knocked on his brother's door.  
  
"Come in," Brian said, a little bit tired. Luke did so. Brian was getting his things together.   
  
"Hi Brian," Luke said.  
  
"You're up early," Brian remarked.   
  
"Well, yeah, I have something to tell you, no da," Luke said blushing a little especially after saying no da.  
  
Brian's eyebrow rose a little, "...no da? What's that?"  
  
Luke replied, "Nevermind that." Luke took in a deep breath. He just prayed he wouldn't get committed. Half his family thought he was crazy. "Brian, remember when I was little and I had that nightmare and when I woke up my eye always hurt, no da?"  
  
"Yeah...the one in which you got angry at this guy who called you Houjun?"  
  
"Yeah that one. Well, it turns out it was a past life memory."  
  
Brian looked at Luke as if he had grown an extra head.   
  
"I am serious, no da," Luke said. "And, it was on another world. In this other world, it looked like ancient China and magic existed."  
  
The older brother moved his mouth but no sound came out. All that came out was a soft, "Mom..." He darted toward the door. Chichiri, bringing down the index and middle finger down the bridge of his nose, focused on holding Brian. Suddenly Brian couldn't move.  
  
"What's going on?" Brian whined trying to struggle.  
  
"I was trying to explain, no da," Luke said. "If I let you go, you won't run for mom?"  
  
"You're holding me?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Brian sighed, "Okay."  
  
Luke released his chi and advised Brian to sit down. Brian did as he was told.  
  
"In my past life, I was, am, a Suzaku seishi," Chichiri explained. "I was destined to protect the Priestess of Suzaku, a girl from this world, as I was supposed to protect the country of Konan. There is one problem though, no da. The rest of the suzaku seven died and were reincarnated into this world, following their priestess. This caused a rip in both worlds. The two worlds are caving in. The other suzaku seven who are here have to set things straight, no da"  
  
"And the powers?"  
  
"My powers were awakened when I recalled my past, no da," Chichiri explained. "Those were the powers given to me by Suzaku at birth as Chichiri, among other powers."  
  
Brian's forehead began to break out in sweat. His heart was beating really fast. He had no idea why. "...what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You are one of the Suzaku Seven, no da."  
  
This hit Brian as if a million daggers went straight through his heart. He tried to shake it off, "Come on, Luke, you expect me to believe that?"  
  
Luke grinned, "Yep!"  
  
"You don't got any proof!"  
  
"I just held you in place without touching you!"  
  
"Well....um....I think..."  
  
"I'm crazy?" Luke pulled up his pant leg and showed Brian his kanji. He even asked Brian to touch it.  
  
"I have one like that?" Brian asked. "Then, how come, I don't see it?" He laughed nervously.  
  
"That is because you haven't recalled your memories, no da," Chichiri explained matter-of-factly. "Your name is Doukun Ou. Your seishi name is Chiriko. You died at age 13, and died a heroic death, no da."  
  
Brian stared at Luke oddly just taking in some of the information. Luke just grinned at him saying, "Chiriko, come on remember....its for the sake of both worlds, no da."  
  
Brian's eyes were wide. "Died a hero's death" echoed in his mind. Suddenly, he felt an intense pain in his abdomen. Brian let out a groan and grabbed it. Then, suddenly, it was gone. It was only a memory. Luke grinned a little. "He remembered something, no da."  
  
"Brian!" called their mother. "It's time to go!"  
  
"Coming!" Brian called. He turned to his brother, "We can finish this later..."  
  
"Do you believe me?" Luke asked.  
  
Brian ignored Luke. He had no clue what was going on. He knew his brother was odd....but not crazy. And he had a feeling if Luke was crazy, than maybe he was too...  
  
******************************************************************  
The ride to the college Brian was going to was a long one. The college he went to the night before was not that far away but this one was about a 2 hour drive. He was also tired and he wanted to get that exchange with Luke out of his mind. It was bothering him somewhat. Next thing he knew, he fell asleep.   
  
He had a dream. It was sort of like, a dream in which you are someone else and living out their life. He was much smaller than he was. And the first thing he remembered was seeing an old woman who looked at him telling he needed to go play outside with other children. Brian got the impression this was his mother.   
  
Brian did what he was told but the other children made fun of his shortness and teased him brutally. He found sanctuary in his house, in books and studying. He felt something on his foot, and when he looked down, he saw a kanji symbol on his foot, the kanji symbol for "stretching". Suddenly, his dark world lightened with knowledge. He was a Suzaku seishi named Chiriko. He had power and he knew what to do with it.  
  
Next thing Chiriko remembered was going out for a government position. He passed higher than any man twice his age.   
  
Next he remembered was saving all the suzaku six from death after the ceremony had failed. Chiriko felt responsible but his symbol didn't appear and he panicked having gone to his insecure child self.  
  
He remembered all sorts of adventures. Including his last. His body was invaded by the Seiryuu seishi Miboshi. Miboshi was hurting all his friends. Chiriko fought to gain control and when he did, he killed himself to kill Miboshi as well.   
  
As a spirit, he watched his friends struggle to call suzaku and in the end, after possessing a Nyan-Nyan, helped out.   
  
After all was said in done, Chiriko saw his Miko back in her old world with Taka, Tamahome reincarnated. And he saw a few of his friends follow the miko. He wanted to too. Even though, he realized that everytime someone was reincarnated in one world to the other, time slowed in his world. Still, he chose to follow, to help. After all, it was his destiny.  
  
Brian was jolted awake by his mother, "We're here, hon!"  
  
To his mother's surprise, Brian called out, "Doukun Ou! That's right!"  
His memories had returned and it was as if a new preasence was with him. Not one that was as evil as Miboshi, but a whole new memory.  
  
"Excuse me?" his mother asked.  
  
"It's nothing mom," Brian exclaimed. Man, did his foot feel strange.  
  
He was brought into see the Dean of students and the Dean of the Arts and Sciences. Brian was thinking about going into Political Science.   
  
The interviewed him. All went normal. They just asked a few personal questions and what he did in his spare time. However, afterwards, the Dean of the Arts and Sciences asked him a few other questions that had to do with politics and such.  
  
What came out of Brian's mouth was estonishing. It involved complex answers that many would say, "I never thought about it but you are right." He even added ways to improve it, radical intelligent ways. When Brian was finished, himself shocked, the two Deans just stared at him gaping holes for mouthes.   
  
The next hour consisted of Brian signing papers. He not only got into the school but he got a full scholarship as well as an internship! Brian was all too shocked on what happened. And there was something on his foot...   
  
By the end of the day, Brian was set to go home. However, he went to the bathroom before climbing into the car. There, Brian took off his shoe and his sock. On his foot was the kanji symbol for "stretching"...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian seemed to confuse people. That is because I went for the manga Chiriko more than the anime Chiriko. Manga Chiriko to me seems more developed -_-. However, I did notice that Chichiri and Chiriko were close, closer than Tasuki and Chiriko even. However, I think Chiriko looked to Chichiri as more a father figure while Chiriko looked at Tasuki as more a brother. Oh well...chapter six is coming and you can find out somemore about Jake-kun ^_^ as well as Seihitei's relationship with Carmella. 


	6. School (or Love Confusion)

Reincarnation  
by oronoda  
  
*Copyright: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine. It belongs to Yuu Watase  
  
Chapter 6: School (or Love Confusion)  
  
Seihitei was ready to go home after school on Monday. His backpack was filled with his books and he was ready to catch the bus.   
  
He had an odd day. His class had just elected him to run for President of Student Council for his senior year. It was a big deal and Seihitei was not sure if he wanted to take it or not.   
  
While deep in thought in this matter, he was brought to, by a punch on the shoulder. Once again, he knew who it was, "Hi Carmella." He turned to face her bright face. She was wearing a scully hat on backwards and had a notepad in her hand and a pen in the other. Seihitei could not help but notice the way her hair curled around her hat in such a beautiful way.   
  
"Seihitei! I have to write a report on the candidates for the school news paper!" she exclaimed happily.   
  
"So I take it you want to interview me?" Seihitei asked with a smile.   
  
"Yes," Carmella said. "Did you know in a recent poll, you are winning the election?"  
  
"I didn't even say if I wanted to run or not," the boy blushed deeply. "I guess they all know I am more beautiful than Greg Roberts."  
  
Greg Roberts was indeed the other one running. Carmella's smile vanished from her face when he said this. Seihitei saw this and likewise, his grin was gone, "I wasn't serious, Carmella."  
  
Carmella forced a grin, "So are you thinking about taking the nomination?"  
  
Seihitei shrugged, "I dunno. Would that make you happy?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
Carmella's face went pink, "I think it would make a lot of girls happy. Cuz a lot of the girls in school think you are hot."  
  
Seihitei raised both eyebrows in the air as if saying, "I know." He paused, "Would that make YOU happy?"  
  
Carmella's heart began to speed up. She forced another smile, "As a reporter I am supposed to remain impartial." She gave him a cheesy grin.  
  
"Of course," Seihitei thought. "If I did run she would vote for Greg."  
  
"If I ran would you vote for me?" he asked her giving her a serious look into her eyes.  
  
To get off topic, Carmella said, "Many of our readers would like to know, where did you get such a curious name as Seihitei."  
  
Seihitei sighed, "Its from some book my parents enjoy. But why are you skipping around my questions? I was asking you as simply a friend."  
  
Carmella looked a little embarrassed and maybe a tad bit angry, "A friend wouldn't make fun of the guy she is dating."  
  
"Dating?!" Seihitei exasperated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He asked me out and I said yes," she explained. "That's what happened."  
  
Seihitei wanted to cry. The girl he liked was now taken.   
  
Carmella looked at her friend, hurt that she had made him hurt and said, "Look, I gotta get going. I'll see you at martial arts class." She turned around and headed down the hallway. Seihitei watcher her go. Angry, he gritted his teeth and punched his locker. Why did this always happen, he thought.   
  
When he calmed down a bit, he realized he had just missed the bus. He did not really feel like walking home and really wanted to talk to his mother. Slowly, he gathered up his things and walked toward his mother's classroom.  
  
***********************************************************************  
School was over and Miaka sat at her desk as she waited for anyone who needed extra help. No one came. Well one person came; it was Jake.   
  
"Sukunami-sensei," he said.   
  
Miaka looked up, "Konnichiwa! You need some help?"  
  
"Just a little on tonight's homework," he took a seat next to Miaka. She felt her heart speed up. However, she calmed down and helped him with his homework.   
  
After they were finished, Jake and Miaka caught each others eyes in a very akward moment. Finally, Miaka said, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have your journal. You left it here last week."  
  
Jake's face went bright red as Miaka pulled his journal out of the desk drawer. "You didn't read it did you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no!" Miaka lied. She handed the journal to her student, rubbing her finger. Apparantly, one of her students decided to be funny and put gum in her desk drawer. Her hand was all sticky.  
  
"Domo arigato," Jake said. He noticed what happened to his favorite teacher. He sympathized, "Ms. Sukunami, you shouldn't let the kids in my class upset you."  
  
Miaka whiped a tear away off her cheek, "I'm okay...really."  
  
"I don't think they realize what a wonderful person you are," he said sincerely. "You are always happy, even when someone does give you a hard time. I really admire that."  
  
Miaka tensed up. "Is he coming on to me?"  
  
Jake noticed Miaka getting a little tense. He sighed, "I like you a lot."  
  
Miaka looked at him a little bit in shock.   
  
"I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like I know you," Jake replied. "Like, I knew you in a past life. And there is only one other thing that makes me feel that way, and that is my flute." He indicated his flute case.  
  
"I-I-I feel that way too," Miaka stampered. She said this because it was the truth.  
  
Jake's confused emotions sort of got the better of him. It confused him as much as Miaka, especially when he planted a kiss right on her mouth. Miaka took to it only because she was caught off gaurd. He held it there for about a few seconds, however it seemed much, much longer.  
  
After pulling back, shocked at his own daring, he grabbed his backpack and his flute case and sort of mumbled a "Sayonara." And was gone.  
  
Miaka, totally shocked that she just sorta kinda had an affair with a student, fell to her seat. Two tears fell from each eye and met under her chin. How could she tell Taka this? True it was not her fault however if she told anyone this, she would most likely get blamed. It was a complicated matter.   
  
Miaka was unaware and Jake left too quickly to see, but a third party had seen what happened. This third party was Miaka's own son. Seihitei had seen the kiss and seen Jake's odd behavior. He saw his mom, alone, crying. This hurt him so much especially since he was always close to his mother and adored her incrediably. He also had a twinge of anger inside him. This caused him to chase after the offender....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Seihitei found Jake heading home through an alley way. He called out to the person who made his mom cry.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jake spun around. "What?"  
  
"We need to talk..."  
  
"Huh? I don't even know you!"  
  
Seihitei approached Jake looking a tad bit meancing. "Oh do you? My name is Seihitei Sukunami."  
  
Jake's eyes grew wide, "I-I-I-I...."  
  
Seihitei, although extremely pissed, waited for Jake to finish sputtering which he never really did, "...took advantage of my mom? Yes you did..."  
  
"I just deeply care for her," Jake said. "I didn't even know I did it until after it was done!"  
  
"Anyone, ANYONE who makes my mom CRY will pay!" Seihitei explaimed. His face was right in Jake's face. Jake cowarded down, like Seihitei was somehow higher than him.  
  
Jake looked a little bit sad, "I didn't want her to cry."  
  
Taking his index finger and proding Jake's chest with it cornering him into the wall, Seihitei yelled, "Listen, my mom is HAPPILY married with a SON! Doesn't that say something? Are you some kind of an idiot?! Some fairy flute boy?!?"  
  
Jake now became somewhat defensive. "Fairy flute boy huh?! Listen! Maybe your mom is unhappy because she excepted my kiss! Your father must be some sort of jerk for not valuing what a great person she is!"  
  
Seihitei's face was now red with anger, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?!" He swung his fist right at Jake's face. Blood squirted from Jake's nose on impact, thats how angry Seihitei was. Seihitei went in for another hit. Jake blocked it and with his hand that carried his flute case, with the edge, shoved it right into Seihitei's right eye. This hurt very, extremely bad. Seihitei fell to his knees holding his eye in pain. This gave Jake the chance to run away.   
  
By the time the pain had subsided enough for Seihitei to get up, Jake was already long gone. A few tears managed to escape his eyes, stinging the one that was injured. They were tears of both anger and hurt. He got to his feet and continued to walk home.   
  
On his way there, from one of the apartment windows called down, "Hey Sukunami!" It was Carmella. He looked up and Carmella saw the condition of his eye. "Hold on!"  
  
A few moments later, Carmella had brought Seihitei into her house and was tending his eye. At first, Seihitei did not say much just let his friend fix his eye. Just let this care she was giving him sink in. That was until he actually saw how bad it was. It was pretty swollen, so much he could barely open his eye and the whites of his eyes were red, "Oh no! Look at this! I look horrible! Now no one is going to vote for me!"  
  
Carmella grinned, "You have two choices: I could lone you my sunglasses."  
  
"Pass."  
  
"Or..." she left the room for a moment and came back a few moments later carrying a kaboodle full of make-up, "I could have fun putting make-up on you!" She smiled deviously.  
  
Seihitei looked horrified, "I'll take the sunglasses."  
  
Carmella handed her pair to her friend, "You are really conserned about your looks aren't you?"  
  
"If that is what's going to get me to be class president," Seihitei said inspecting his eye in horror.  
  
"Looks aren't everything," Carmella said solemnly. "In fact looks can be decieving."  
  
"What made you say that?"  
  
Carmella shrugged. "Here let me get you some ice." She came back a few moments later with an ice pack, "You know, I am sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"Its okay, I don't care really," Seihitei said applying the ice whincing. That was like saying, "I am not a gorgeous human being."  
  
Carmella sensed that Seihitei was lying through his teeth, "You know, I like Greg, I always have. And you don't have to lie, because I know you like me too." She smiled.  
  
Seihitei slipped into super-deformed speechless.  
  
"Its okay Seihitei," she said. "I care for you a lot. And I know you would treat me right. The truth is I care almost too much for you. Its like I don't trust me to be with you."  
  
"I trust you!"  
  
"But I don't. I would love to be with you maybe someday, something down inside says I do love you dearly..." Carmella did not like this serious subject so she switched, "What happened to your eye? Did you fall over a dumpster?"  
  
Seihitei smiled a bit. Carmella's words hurt him almost more than his eye, "It was a fight. Listen, I better go. Mom will be worried." He gave Carmella's ice pack back and put on her glasses.  
  
"You can keep the sunglasses," she grinned. "Are you trying to hide the fact you have been fighting?"  
  
Seihitei spun his head around to look at her, "I haven't been fighting. I mean that this doesn't look like a fist. It looks more like a corner doesn't it?"  
  
"Sure," she winked at him. Seihitei was sure that she could read minds.  
  
"See you later, Carmella," Seihitei said. "Have fun with Greg tonight."  
  
"Thanks," she replied. "You are just so kind, probably more kind than anyone I know. I couldn't imagine you fighting." She grinned sheepishly at that remark.   
  
"I wasn't...." Seihitei sighed. "Okay I was...but it was for my mom."  
  
"Mama's boy," Carmella muttered teasingly.  
  
"Watch it!" Seihitei shot back. "I'll fight you as well!"  
  
Carmella laughed. "Now go home to your mama..."  
  
Seihitei gave her a look, "Now don't start."  
  
Carmella shrugged, "Your mother is a great woman. I could see why you would fight for her. She is such a great person."  
  
Seihitei grinned bashful and left his friend's house to go home.   
  
When he arrived home, he threw his stuff aside. "Mom! I am home!"  
  
"Welcome home hon!" his mother called from the kitchen. There was a quiver in her voice.  
  
Seihitei approached the kitchen to see his mom making dinner. Well it looked that she had started but stopped in deep thought. It hurt Seihitei to see his mom in such a condition. In a swift action, he grabbed his mother from behind and hugged her. His mother took to the hug and he could feel hot tears hit his hands.   
  
"Its okay, mom," Seihitei cooed like a father almost. "I am here for you."  
  
Miaka grabbed Seihitei's hands clasping them shaking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow..that chapter was melodramatic. Sorry if it was a bit sappy.   



	7. The Flame is Rekindled

Reincarnation  
by: oronoda  
  
*Copyright: Yuu Watase owns FY I don't although I wish I did....sniff.  
  
*Note: Okay so Seihitei is Saihitei. I looked it up and silly me and my spelling errors. So I guess I'll go with the correct spelling from now on...sorry for the inconvience.  
  
Chapter 7: The Flame is Rekindled.  
  
Many teachers found that David was a hard student to stuff information into. Some thought that he just lacked motivation. Some thought that he suffered from some learning disorder. Others thought that he was just completely incompetent and totally useless. The truth was, David didn't really care about math or science or history. All he cared about was running. Running being a motif in his mind of just being free from everything, having not to be confined to walls and that of law. Of course David wouldn't put it like that. He would simply say, "Fuck you! I don't care what you say!"  
  
His and Luke's English teacher, Sister Mary Agnes, was an older woman who's years of teaching taught her a thing or two about handling kids. She often appeared bitchy and strict which was due to her experience. However, David reached the conclusion that the years of celibacy just seriously frustrated her thus making her a complete bitch.  
  
Mary Agnes thought David to be a handful, but she believed she could somehow straighten David out. She knew that he wasn't on the path to Satan. Not yet anyway.   
  
It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. Both Luke and David had English last. Luke still didn't have a clue, after Chiriko, where they others could be. On this Tuesday a book report was due and they would discuss the next project which would be in groups.   
  
While the nun was discussing this, David once again got into his old habit of folding his paper into a paper fan. Sister Mary Agnes picked up his paper all wrinkled.  
  
"David, what is this?" she said.   
  
"I got bored with you talking," David explained truthfully.   
  
Sister tried to flatten it as Luke gave her his. It was in perfect condition. The sister said a little bit slyly, "David you could learn a lot from Luke here. The two of you will work together on the next project."  
  
Luke blushed. David turned red with fury, "Why do I have to be with him?"  
  
"Hush now," Sister Mary Agnes said.   
  
"Hush?!" David exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Hush as in be quiet," Luke whispered to David next to him.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" David yelled back.  
  
"David you will work with Luke," Sister said. "Or you will come here every saturday from 6 to 6 do manual labor and organize all the hymnals."  
  
David's eyes grew wide. Sister smiled, "I thought so." She continued down the aisle picking up the other students' book report. After this, Sister said that everyone should get into their groups to discuss what should be done.  
  
Luke turned to David, "So...."  
  
"So...you are going to end up doing it all," David said non-chalantly placing his hands behind his head. "I can't afford to get another F and I got track and karate."  
  
Luke sweatdrops, "Stop being so lazy, no da." He covered his mouth. David eyed him weird.  
  
"I swear, your brother is so normal....what happened to you?" he said.  
  
Luke just sighed, "Its better than being someone who's one talent is running, just running, no da," He smiled a little.   
  
"I can fight as well!" David defended.   
  
Luke shrugged his shoulders, "But you really should help with the project, no da."  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!?!"  
  
That turned heads, each head with its own sweatdrop.   
  
"You are the one drawing attention, no da," Luke said quietly to David, who turned bright red and tried to look all normal.   
  
"Okay!" David exclaimed. He took out his notebook and flipped threw it. Luke couldn't help but notice that many of the pages, although not filled with notes, was more filled with pictures of fire. A few more pages fell out, a majority of them all folded and crinkly from his stupid fans.  
  
Then it hit Luke so hard, Luke nearly fell over in stupidity, "I can't believe I didn't see it before!" he thought. "David is TASUKI."  
  
It all made sense; his attitude, his obsession with fire, the fact that he was always annoyed with Luke. It all pointed to Tasuki. The habit of the fan was obvious, Tasuki's favorite possession and weapon was a Tessen or an iron fan that omitted fire when the encantation, "Rekka Shenin" was uttered. His running made sense for Tasuki's power was indeed speed.   
  
David was annoyed with Luke was because Chichiri often teased Tasuki. It was basically because Chichiri liked to smack Tasuki into line. It was the battle between the most mature one and the most immature one. The two balanced each other out, especially when they were the only ones left. Also, Chichiri was very wise and witty, Tasuki was somewhat brash and impulsive and his comebacks usually consisted of, "Shut up!" and some childish name calling.  
  
David and Brian being close also had great significance. Chiriko and Tasuki, although also complete opposites, were like brothers. The two were very close. When Chiriko was dying, he begged Tasuki to finish him. Tasuki couldn't. He broke down a cried.   
  
Before Luke could think anymore, the bell rang. He told David, "Are you doing anything? Cuz we could go to the library."  
  
David, gathering up his things, a little bit pissed just shrugged his shoulders. Without saying a word, the two headed to the library. While there, Chichiri brought up the question.  
  
"David, this is going to sound weird..."  
  
"Everything that comes out of your mouth is weird," David said  
  
Luke laughed, "That was actually very witty for you, Tasuki."  
  
David was caught off gaurd, "Tasuki? Why did you call me that?"  
  
"Because that is your name, no da."  
  
"Um...not really...it's David."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
Luke sighed. "What do you think of past lives?"  
  
David gave Luke a strange look, "I'm Catholic. We don't believe in past lives."  
  
"They exist. And I knew you in a past life. We were co-workers, warriors chosen by the god to protect the country..."  
  
"The United States?"  
  
"No! Konan. A world that doesn't exist on this plane."  
  
"You need help..." David then, got to his feet and proceeded out the door. Luke was ready for this and casted the binding spell. David struggled but couldn't move.  
  
Luke, still maintaining consentration, approached David smiling.  
  
David said uneasy, "Luke, are you...."  
  
"Yes I am, Tasuki, no da," was Chichiri's reply.  
  
David sweatdropped, "Could you..."  
  
Luke let go and David jerked forward.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"It is my power from Suzaku, from my old life," Luke said.   
  
David laughed skeptically, "Okay, and you are saying I have similar powers? I'm sorry I am just some normal everyday junior high student."  
  
"Your powers are from the same source," Luke explained. "Just different in nature, no da."  
  
David snickered again, "How come I don't seem to have any powers?"  
  
"That is because you haven't recovered your memory," Luke said.   
  
David took a step backwards towards the door. He was beginning to feel uneasy, "I think you have the wrong person..."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "You tried to use that excuse before. But we don't have much time. You are popularly known as Genrou by your bandit friends. You star name is Tasuki and your symbol is the wing."  
  
"No, seriously, what makes you think that I am the right guy?"  
  
"All signs point to it, no da," Luke explained, "Your love for fire. Your habit of folding paper fans."  
  
"They aren't fans, they are accordians! Fans are something girls would do," David said his voice cracking nervously.  
  
"...your stretched out cootie phase," Luke grinned. "Your attitude, were things all in your past life."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And why do you think you like track so much?"  
  
"Why do I like track? Because I hit someone with a baseball bat when in little league!"  
  
"Okay that could be true," Chichiri said. "But I bet I know something that most people don't know."  
  
In a mocking fashion, David said, "And what is that?"  
  
"You are afraid of water," Luke said a matter-of-factly.  
  
A gong seemed to go off for a brief second while David looked totally shocked. However he shook it off, "I am not..."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
The gong got louder. Once again David shook it off, "I don't have to prove anything."  
  
"I'm serious," Luke said. "My family has a boat in the harbor. If you can go out in it without panicking, I won't talk to you ever again, no da."  
  
David was still hesitant. However, he tried to make it seem that he was just thinking it was all stupid.   
  
"If you aren't afraid of water, why are you so scared?" Luke reasoned.  
  
The metaphorical gong got louder. David knew that Luke, had once again, out-witted him.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Luke and David walked, barely talking to each other, to the harbor. When, the harbor was in plain view, Luke noticed David tense up.  
  
"If you want to turn back, Tasuki," Chichiri said noticing how tense David already was.   
  
"Don't call me that," David said. "Lets just get on the damn boat and have you committed."  
  
Luke grinned a little uneasily. "Okay our boat is that motor boat called 'Emily'."  
  
David shrugged and walked over to the boat. Luke noticed how he didn't look directly at the water but rather up. After both are in, David sat down on the side and was tenser than a wooden board. Luke went to untie the boat to the deck.  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue?" Luke asked.   
  
"YES!" David said a little bit more shaky then he would have liked it to be.  
  
Luke shrugged his shoulders and pushed off. Afterwards, Luke enjoyed the salt air in his face and occassionally looked at David as they continued to float out to sea. David's face was now getting pretty pale and he was beginning to sweat. Luke figured he was holding out pretty well but had a feeling he would snap at any moment.  
  
Soon, the harbor was at a great distance. All that was around was water on all sides. There was a boat about 100 feet away from Luke's boat. Luke knew who it was. It was some kid named Patrick who Luke figured to be homeschooled. He often went out on the boat and went fishing when Luke was, with three dogs, a golden retriever, a labrador, and a skipperkee. Sometimes Patrick was with his mom and dad, sometimes just his dad, sometimes alone. Right now he was alone and he gave Luke a holler. Luke hollered back.   
  
"Okay you can turn around now," David said smiling uneasily.   
  
"Why?" Luke said baiting a fish hook. "You aren't afraid..."  
  
"N.....YES I AM!" David fell to his knees shaking. He was in the middle of a panic attack. "TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW GODDAMNIT!!!"  
  
David had a flashback to when he was 5 when his mom and dad took him to the ocean on a boat. He had panicked and lashed out. Since then he never went anywhere near large bodies of water.   
  
Luke was surprised by David's harsh words. "Then I guess that would make you Tasuki then."  
  
This was the wrong thing to say. David got to his feet just as a big wave came. David lost his balance and fell into the water. Luke reached out his hand but he was too late. David fell into the water head first. Luke tried to strain himself to see where David had fallen. He couldn't see anything. Then, to his horror he heard a sickening thud from below the boat. Luke, taking a paddle tried to push in the opposite direction he though David could be floating, screaming, "Help! Somebody!" He heard a splash behind him. He turned around to see that Patrick had jumped into the water followed by his golden retriever. Patrick made his way behind the boat. Dived under for a quick second then popped up. Panting, a bit stressed, he said, "I see him." and dived down.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
David, was uncounciously floating to the bottom of the ocean with a big bump on his head. His mind however, began to fill with some strange imagery. He was in an atmosphere much like ancient China. It was very stormy outside. He was a different person in a different time. He was looking towards an incrediably stormy swollen river. A blue-haired monk was in front of him holding a barrier over the rapid water.   
  
"Hurry! I cannot hold too much longer, no da!" the monk said.  
  
David felt himself picking up a sand back and passing it up to an already starting pile. On top of the pile stood a beautiful woman, who was dressed in men's clothing. David was very attracted to her. And if you took away the stress in her eyes, you could tell she felt the same way about him. He handed the sand bag to her and she quickly placed it on top. David felt himself turn to get another. This continued for a bit when suddenly he heard a "DAAA! Spell's broken, no da!" David saw the sand bags about to fall over. He did not have to be told to run. He ran almost faster than the wind to higher ground. When he stopped, he noticed the kanji of "wing" glowing on his right wrist.  
  
He looked over at the river as it began to engulf parts of the village they were trying to save. His heart dropped to his feet. He heard a female voice scream, "Tasuki-kun!"  
  
"I'm comin' Yu'li!" he screamed and in an instant he was back at the swollen water's edge. However, Yu'Li, the girl from before, was already being swept into the current. Being rather impulsive, he jumped into the river immediately being swept away. He tried to get closer to his loved one. He grabbed onto Yu'li and tried to keep her above water. Unfortunately Tasuki could no swim. He was normally afraid of water. He just loved Yu'li so much. The water was soon all he saw. Yu'li was sort of using him like a human raft so she was safe, however, Genrou was not safe. Water began to pour into his lungs and he could no longer breathe. The lack of oxygen caused him to black out.   
  
He felt himself floating in the blackness. He was just a soul without a body. The blackness lifted. It was at the edge of a river bank and the sun was peeking behind the clouds. He looked down and saw his own body, his head on the lap of his beloved. He had bright red hair and a bit of wolfish appearence to himself. His body looked water logged and white as paste.  
  
Yu'Li was in hystarics, "Tasuki-kun!? Why?!" She screamed. The blue-haired monk approached the scene. He removed his mask which revealed a scar across his left eye. The right eye had tears coming from them. He covered both his eyes with hands and bent down to one knee. The two alive mourned for the passing of Tasuki.   
  
Tasuki was sad for his own passing. He had saved the only girl he had ever cared about, besides Miaka. However, with Yu'li the feelings were mutual. He laughed to himself, partly to stop hurting, "This always happens when I mess with girls."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Patrick had pulled David up onto the boat and proceeded to check for the vital signs. Luke did not know this but Patrick was a lifegaurd at a local resort.   
  
"He still has a pulse, he is just not breathing," Patrick said. He proceeded to do mouth to mouth.  
  
Oh no, Chichiri thought. I killed Tasuki. His soul will be stuck in this plane and by the time I track it down again it would be too late.  
  
Suddenly, David jerked forward and water came out of his mouth in a spit. David was up and coughed over and over again panting.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked.   
  
David didn't answer. He was rather embarressed.  
  
"You almost died," Patrick said. "And that bump on your head is pretty bad. I suggest, as a liscensed lifegaurd, that you go to the hospital."  
  
David did feel a little dizzy and his head throbbed. However, he snapped, "I don't need any doctor! Just drive me back now!"  
  
Luke, a little bit counserned did as he was told. Patrick jumped off the boat after saying good bye and swam to his boat. Luke handed David a towel and David just covered himself in it and curled into a ball on the bottom of the boat. He did not want to sit up and see the ocean. And there was no sense in trying to act all brave. Luke now knew he had chickened out. And for some weird reason, David felt very sad. He had no idea why. A few tears escaped his eyes, then more, soon he was crying softly.  
  
Luke chose not to speak. He was now convinced that David was Tasuki it was just Tasuki was awfully stubborn. He was usually someone who fought and fought when it came to acceptance. Such as, even though he and Tamahome were close, Tasuki found it extremely difficult to forgive Tamahome for kicking his ass. He was known to hold a grudge. He was just going to have to wait and see if he could find everyone else.   
  
He headed back to the harbor feeling rather upset with himself of what he put David through. He looked straight ahead most of the time. Occassionally he would look back at the heap on the floor who he could hear crying. Soon they reached the harbor and Luke tied the family boat to the dock.  
  
"Okay, David, we're on land. I am very sorry," said Luke and he was genuinely sorry. "I didn't think you would get hurt."  
  
David whiped his eyes and got to his feet a bit shakily. He was a bit dizzy from the bump. Careful not to look at the water, he got out of the boat. Luke offered to help him but he wouldn't take it.   
  
Luke was concerned that David wasn't going to make it home. So he ended up following him invisable to make sure he didn't fall over and hurt himself. There were a few close calls but he made it to the lower middle class section of town into a bunch of apartment houses. Luke made sure that David made it into his apartment alright and then turned to go to his house.   
  
David entered his place of residence to see his father, rather drunk watching TV, like always. He was ever since David's mother left four years earlier. His father was just a lazy drunk, all depressed. He saw David walk in sort of staggering.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
David answered, "Just sort of bumped my head...thats all. And someone squirted me with a hose."  
  
"You weren't fighting again were you? I don't want to get another phone call."  
  
"You won't," David said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That night, David had a rough night. It was a combination of his hurt head and some very strange dreams...  
  
The first one involved a dream in which he was much younger. About 5 girls all older than him were giving him a hard time. And when his mother, a rather large breasted woman, came in he somehow got blamed. He screamed, "I HATE GIRLS!"  
  
David woke up after that dream. It was rather weird. He fell asleep again, and he dreamed himself about his own age, in the dead of night gathering things into a sack. Next, he sneaked out of his house and headed toward the mountain. That caused him to wake up again.  
  
"What strange dreams these are," David thought. He fell asleep again.  
  
The next dream involved getting an iron fan from an dying bandit. We he hollared, "Rekka Shenin!" fire would come out of it. For some reason, David woke up again. It was like his subconcious and councious were having a war for control. Or his counciousness didn't want him to know something.  
  
David forced himself to sleep again. The next dream involved him rescuing a rather odd girl from the clutches of Eiken, a fellow bandit who took his position while away. This girl was looking for someone named Tasuki and offered to help Genrou get his position back as the leader of the bandits. After a very odd fight, Genrou got his former position. The girl, Miaka Yuuki, introduced herself to be the Suzaku No Miko. David or rather Genrou knew that he was the one Tasuki but he didn't want to leave his home so he told them he was dead. However, after seeing them off to Northern Konan to a dangerous area, Tasuki decided to follow them. He helped them tourch zombies and saved them. He was then welcomed into the group.  
  
David woke up this time and it was ready for school. His head felt a little bit better and he had a track meet today that he needed to go to. So he shook off his strange dreams and got ready for school.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nothing happened in school that was interesting. Luke didn't talk to him much. He was still feeling bad. David's head still hurt and he keep on getting images in his head when he is Tasuki. He began to wonder if Luke was actually sane despite what he thought before. He shook it off. His excuse was, he was being open to suggestion. Luke suggested that he was Tasuki and his brain was filling in the blanks.  
  
His head was getting better and by the afternoon it was almost all gone. At the track meet, he was warming up to go. While warming up, a rush of memories seem to come flooding back. Everything from calling on Suzaku the first time (or trying to) to finally summoning suzaku later. David thought to himself, I am Tasuki. His David side said, that he better stop it or he is going to be diagnosed sckizophrenic or multiple personalities. Besides, David reasoned, Tasuki had powers you don't.  
  
He coach called for David to get at the starting point. He did as he was told and took a deep breath. The Tasuki voice in his head told him to wake up and face reality. David tried to shake it off. The rifle went off with a bang. David took off easily taking an easy lead. Then, his wrist started itch. There was a strange feeling there. Suddenly, he felt himself move faster and faster. He never have been this fast. Everything seemed to blur. His feet were on fire. Hell, he was running on air. He heard intense cheering from the the stands. And before he knew it, he crossed the finish line. He didn't even feel that winded. People crowded him. He heard people mutter that he broke a world record. David's wrist was bothering him. He looked down and on his wrist. To his shock, it was the kanji symbol for wing. In his head he heard, "How's that for proof."  
  
David, now Tasuki, knew he had to get to Luke's house like now. The crowd was thick so he figured he could squeeze through. He did and when on the road he made a break for it. His new found speed brought him where he wanted to go rather quickly.   
  
"Genrou is back in action," he thought with a grin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I thought that chapter would never end. I thought it was gonna be fun but it was somewhat tedious. I think the reason is because I wanted to try to keep true to both Tasuki and Chichiri ^_^.  



	8. Aki

Chapter 8: Aki  
by: oronoda  
  
*Copyright: Yu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi  
  
After much devestation over in Japan, Yui Hongou looked over her only son all battered up after being pulled from the deprie. His face, which resembled his father, Tetsuya, was almost unregonizable. His right arm was in a cast and his left arm was in a partial cast. Only one of his legs, his right was broken but Yui knew there were many other complications, such as a cracked skull and several broken ribs as well as some partial brain damage. Doctors determined that he was in coma. Aki was just one of many. However, there were many casualties.  
  
Yui sat next to her only son's hospital bed, fingering her creation's lifeless hand. Her eyes were red from crying so much. She had no tears left. Doctors said it would probably be best to take him off life support. But Yui insisted on waiting. "He'll awaken!" she cried. The doctors told her, "With only a miracle. And a bigger miracle if he is not a vegetable."  
  
Yui felt her eyes sting again remembering. Her son was all she could ever ask for. Aki, although somewhat tempermental especially to his father, was very dear to his mother. He would often clean for her and cook for her. He, unlike many children his age, enjoyed spending time with his mother. However, with Tetsuya, he just did not get along very well. The two fought a lot over stupid things. When Aki was little, it seemed that Aki wanted to win the attention of Yui over his father.to This was the reason why Aki was an only child.  
  
Yui found herself looking out the window at the partially destroyed buildings. The sunlight seemed to be hopeless. She saw a group of children play soccer. Aki enjoyed that sport along with others. He was always an athletic child, loved to run around. Aki was actually good at soccer. Yui sighed. Even if Aki lived he would probably never be able to play soccer ever again. This pained her. In her heart she knew that Aki would die and if he lived it would probably be just as painful, if not more so seeing Aki in the position he was in.  
  
She felt a kind hand on her shoulder. She looked up to gaze into the eyes of her husband, who had taken off his sunglasses. His other hand had his index and middle finger in a splint and a shallow cut on his arm. He smiled at her in a painful way, it was almost forced. Yui looked up to see that Keisuke Yuuki had come in as well. He had a rather deep scratch across his face that had to be fixed with stitches.  
  
After the earthquake, Yui, Tetsuya, and Keisuke rushed over to their place. Their apartment building was completely annilated. They knew Aki was home because he was punished to come home right after school for a fight at school. The three joined in on the diggings to find people. Tetsuya and Keisuke found Aki wedged akwardly in the debrie. They tried to dig him out but recieved minor injuries. Yui had the image of Tetsuya pulling out their son out of the rubble, gripping onto his lifeless body. He had a pulse still surprisingly, but wasn't breathing. Their son along with many others were rushed to the nearest hospital. Aki, now not breathing or heart beating oh his own, was hooked up to life support. The bleep of the machine was now familiar with Yui.   
  
"I hate to see you like this," Tetsuya replied.   
  
Yui was silent.  
  
"As I hate to see Aki like this," Tetsuya said turning red. He thought he might of angered his wife, which he didn't mean to do.   
  
"Its not fair," she mumbled. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" She grabbed onto Tetsuya and hugged him and sobbed tears that weren't there.  
  
Tears came to Tetsuya's eyes. He knew the best thing right now for his only son was to pull the plug. However, right now it wasn't the best time to bring this up to Yui. She was not taking it well.  
  
Keisuke looked on the scene with a degree of sadness. I knew things were never easy for Yui. And it really WASN'T fair that her only son was dying. Life seemed to pick on Yui a lot.   
  
While his friend and his sister's friend were embraced, Keisuke looked over at their son. Even though it looked like he was beyond pain, Aki still seemed to be in anguish. For some reason, Keisuke thought that Aki was glowing, glowing a sort of pale blue. He did a take and light was gone.  
  
"Its probably my imagination," he thought.  



	9. Time is Running Out

Reincarnation  
by: oronoda  
  
Chapter 9: Time is running out  
*Copyright: Fushigi Yuugi is the brain child of Yuu Watase  
  
  
Tasuki knocked on Luke's door. His kanji was still glowing. Luke answered.  
  
Tasuki grinned, "Hey you one-eyed monk boy!"  
  
Chichiri's eyes lit up. "So you finally figured it out..."  
  
"Yep, sorry about the delay," Tasuki explained. "I just won a race and broke a world record or somethin'."  
  
Same old Tasuki, Chichiri grinned. However, he snapped serious again, "Okay, three out of seven seishi are gathered. We need 4 more."  
  
"Come on, Chichiri its been a while," Tasuki moaned. "Don't you want to do some reminscin'?"   
  
"Not really," Chichiri said. "I much rather find the other 4."  
  
"Who was the other?"  
  
"Chiriko."  
  
"Chiriko!? Who was it?"  
  
"You won't believe it but it was Brian."  
  
Brian peeked his head around the door, "Tasuki?!"  
  
Tasuki grinned, fangs were starting to grow back, "Hey, Chiriko."  
  
The two embraced. Chichiri just stood off and grinned.   
  
Brian/Chiriko stood back, "How did you die?!"  
  
Tasuki grinned trying to act tough, but the memory hurt him. Inside, the two spoke and Tasuki told about how he saved Yu'Li and how he knew nothing would be the same even if he was reincarnated. He remembered Miaka and the others and thought maybe they could all be like how it used to be. However, everything turned out to be different. Chiriko and he had switched roles. Chiriko was now the older one who taught the younger all he needed to know. Tasuki and Chichiri had a lot of problems getting along.   
  
"Chichiri, whatever happened to Yu'Li?" Tasuki suddenly asked.  
  
Luke thought. It was difficult to separate the memories he had from his past life and his present. "She is still alive. But just barely when I was alive. I don't know, in her weakened condition if she even survived the earthquake."  
  
Tasuki tried to appear unemotional. "I hope she is okay. She wanted t' start a family."  
  
Chichiri nodded his head slightly smiling. "Just as soon as you grew up, you died. But its better to die a man."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey I was always a man," Tasuki argued.   
  
"Is that so..." Chichiri said with a look on his face as if saying, "Whatever..."  
  
"You guys," Chiriko interrupted. "We should really, really find the others. I have a bad feeling something will happen." He could feel his symbol glow underneathe his sock.   
  
"We don't have to dress like women do we?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"No, no," Brian said. "But we might want to dress as our old selves and walk down the street hoping the others would regonize us."  
  
"What?" Tasuki said. "I know where Miaka and Obake-chan live. Obake-chan is my karate instructor!"  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Chiriko and Chichiri shouted at once.   
  
"It slipped my mind," Tasuki replied putting his hands behind his head.   
  
"Do you know where they live?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Chiriko was already a step ahead of them. He looked in the phone book. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. He ripped the page out of the book and said, "To the car."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Miaka, hunny, you have been very quiet recently," Taka commented over dinner. Miaka was unusually quiet as she shoveled her food in. Saihitei looked over his mother taking pity. That whole scene with Jake really had changed her for the last couple of days. Taka was begining to take notice.   
  
"I am fine," she said between bites.   
  
No you aren't, Saihitei said looking at her. He noticed his father looking at him and he turned back to his plate shoveling food in similar to his mother.   
  
"I just worry about you," Taka said in concern. The conversation was making Miaka feel akward. She was saved by the doorbell. She quickly rose from the table and dashed to answer it.  
  
"Do you know what's going on with your mother?" Taka asked in an aside.  
  
Saihitei shrugged lying fully.   
  
Miaka opened the door and nearly wet her pants what she saw. It was like an image of the past. In the doorway was Nakago...one of the Seiryuu shichiseishi.   
  
Miaka couldn't even scream. Nakago spoke, "Good to see you again Miaka-chan, no da."   
  
She stopped, "No da? Chichiri? Trying to pull that joke again?"  
  
In a weird group of poofs. Chichiri went from Nakago to Luke to Chichiri. "Yeah, its me, no da!"  
  
Her face lightened up, "Chichiri?! It really is you!"  
  
Chichiri nodded. He pointed off and two additional poofs were heard. Chiriko and Tasuki walked into her line of vision. Her face lightened up even more.  
  
"Chiriko! Tasuki!" She gave each of them a hug. "I thought..."  
  
"It's going to be rough to explain this," Chiriko said.   
  
Miaka's face went sullen again. Taka and Saihitei peeked their heads around the corner curious to see who it was. Saihitei was shocked at who it was and the strange clothing they were dressed in.   
  
"Tamahome-kun!" Chichiri exclaimed  
  
"Tamahome-san!" Chiriko said  
  
"Obake-chan!" Tasuki teased.  
  
Saihitei looked bewildered as did Taka.   
  
"Don't tell me you forgot all about your past life..." Chichiri said to Taka.   
  
"I remember very little," Taka confessed.  
  
Saihitei looked very confused.  
  
"Oh please, come in," Miaka said opening the door all the way. She was so happy to see them. She made eye contact with her son. Her son had a totally bewildered look on his face. Miaka said suddenly, "Saihitei! Where are your manners! Get our guests some drinks."  
  
Saihitei studdered, "Right." And he went off into the kitchen.  
  
"He's beautiful, Miaka," Chichiri said. "He looks like Tamahome."  
  
Miaka and Taka blushed proud of their son.  
  
"So have you taught each other how to stay?" Tasuki joked. The couple blushed once again.   
  
"How could I not stay with Miaka?" Taka replied making it look like Miaka was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Geez, even when you compliment her, you make her cry," Tasuki replied non-chalantly.  
  
Taka was starting to get angry at Tasuki, someone he barely remembered. "Oh will you shut-up?! You are in my home! I could kick you out whenever I want to."  
  
"Taka, please your temper," Miaka soothed. She didn't want them to go just yet.  
  
"Down to business," Chichiri said. "I am going to have to drop the spell because I cannot consintraite on you two, no da." Three pops and three bewildered looking faces later, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Tasuki were now Luke, Brian, and David. Saihitei had just walked in with some cans of coke and was about to drop them all when he saw it.   
  
"Hey, Saihitei!" David grinned.   
  
"David? What happened to whosis?" he asked.  
  
"I AM him," David replied.  
  
Miaka blinked. Chichiri sensed a time to do some explaining.  
  
"To make a long story short," Chichiri replied. "All your seven seishi have been reincarnated and the two worlds are collapsing, no da."  
  
This shook Saihitei. This news somehow made him feel uneasy and he dropped one of the sodas. The soda exploded on the floor.   
  
"Ooops," Saihitei grinned sheepishly. He left for the kitchen again to clean it up.  
  
"He's good with a sword not with coke can," Taka joked.   
  
Chichiri continued, "We need all those who crossed over to go back and close the hole. Only 4 of the seishi are known, no da. We need three more, no da."  
  
Miaka tensed up a little. Taka noticed this.  
  
Chichiri also did, "Miaka..."  
  
"No, continue," Miaka said trying to act happy.  
  
"How much do you remember?" Chichiri asked Taka.  
  
"I remember only my love for Miaka," Taka replied. "And how David annoyed me. I remember the emperor and how he was kind to Miaka."  
  
"Miaka-chan," Chichiri replied. "We need to recover Tamahome's memory fully."  
  
Miaka nodded her head, "Yes." She proceeded to tell Taka everything she knew about Tamahome. The two never discussed Taka's past life. It was rare when they even brought it up. Tasuki tried to help out by saying some rather obnoxious things. Chichiri also did his best. Saihitei came in to clean up his mess listening in on the conversation. His heart was pounding.  
  
Chiriko was, however, thinking about something else. He was thinking about Taka's reference to Saihitei being good with a sword and not with a can. He spotted the kendo things on the ground near the door. Next he spied a picture of Miaka and a very young Saihitei giving her a loving hug. Chiriko, his symbol glowing intensely, put two and two together. He jumped to his feet pointing at Saihitei. "You are Hotohori!" The place was silenced. The symbol for "Oni" was now glowing on Taka's forehead as he looked down at his son.   
  
This all being too much to handle, Saihitei replied confused, "Huh?! Dad! What's on your forehead?!"  
  
"Its my seishi symbol," Taka replied.   
  
"Huh?" Saihitei said in disbelief. "Would someone tell me what's going on? First some strange people come into the room, then they change into somewhat familar people then your forehead is glowing then they say the world is ending and then they accuse me of being Hoto-whatever!"  
  
"Hotohori!" Chiriko exclaimed. "I am almost sure of it!"  
  
"I see what you mean Chiriko, no da," Chichiri said. "Ironic his name is the same, no da."  
  
"I don't understand this!!" Saihitei yelled.   
  
"Not at first," Chichiri remarked. "But after perhaps, no da."  
  
"After what?" Saihitei asked suspiciously.  
  
"You really think this is Hotohori?" Miaka asked.   
  
"It seems to be," Chichiri said. "He knows kendo, no da."  
  
"It is his highness," Tasuki said. "He's always so proper while fighting."  
  
"His Highness?" Saihitei asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"The young, strong, and kind emperor Hotohori," Chichiri chimed.  
  
"The big guy," Tasuki said.   
  
"His Highness," Chiriko said grinning.  
  
"A great friend and a great man," Miaka replied.  
  
"The emperor of Konan, who tried to steal my wife!" Taka exclaimed. "Thats why you were reincarnated here!"  
  
"No need for accusations," Miaka replied. "Hotohori was always nice to you."  
  
"Except for the time he drew a sword on me."  
  
"Ancient History, hon," Miaka squealed. She didn't want a fight to break out.   
  
Saihitei's eyes were in swirls and his heart was speeding up. Suddenly, the ground below him began to shake. Earthquake! he thought. However, before he could think anymore, several pictures and collectables from the fireplace mantle fell off and hit him on the head rammering him unconcious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Insert cliffhanger now) Don't hurt meh. 


	10. Two Miracles

Reincarnation  
by: oronoda  
  
  
Chapter 10: Two Miracles  
  
*Copyright: I don't own anything. I am not worthy ;_;.   
*Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They been generally gud! And writing last chapter I got this weird vision of Chiriko, in his normal body driving a car! hehe! They would have to put cinder blocks between the pedals and his feet! And I can see Chichiri in the front seat panicking "DAAAAAAAAA!" and Tasuki in the back saying, "This isn't hard! Let me drive!" and Chiriko saying, "Stop! I am nervous enough! And you can't drive from the back seat its illegal!" Then all of a sudden, "My symbol disappeared! I can't do it!" The car swerves. Chichiri attempts to control it and Tasuki making it more difficult, climbs into the front seat trying to stop it. Chiriko is crying and gets cramped between the pedals making it go faster, Tasuki trying to steer. Chichiri finally gives up and cries, "ABANDON CAR! DAAAA!" and jumps out on his kesa. But no when Chiriko drived he was using his Brian memory to drive. Anyway...moment of insanity gone....On with the story....  
  
  
  
Carmella whiped a tear away as she spoke on the phone with Greg. He was basically breaking up with her. She tried to pretend that it wasn't that rough. But it hurt. Especially when one of the reasons had to do with the election and the other had to do with Saihitei.  
  
They were talking about the election and Carmella told him that she would end up voting for Saihitei, after Greg pressed her and pressed her. He told her that she should vote for him because he was her boyfriend. Carmella told the truth. She told him, "I think Saihitei would be a better leader. I mean you get a power trip when playing monoply." She meant for it to be a joke. However, Greg took it the wrong way.  
  
"I can't believe you!" he said. "Why don't you just go out with Saihitei, that Jap."  
  
"Don't use racial slurs with me," Carmella told him harshly. She was used to it being of Hispanic heritage.   
  
"So you like him more than me?" he continued. "Were you trying to use me to make him jealous? You know the two of you would be some strange couple..."  
  
Carmella gritted her teeth and clutched onto the phone so wanting to throw it across the room. The phone would only be a small replacement for Greg, "How dare you speak of Sai in that way? He is a great friend! I am ashamed that you think love should 'look good'. Love knows no looks! I can't believe I thought I was in love with you!" Not being able to take it anymore, she hung up. The phone rang again and she ripped the phone cord out of the wall rather angry. Greg had never spoken to her like that. Never. But now she knew, she was not in love with Greg.  
  
To, take her mind off the fight, she took out her fashion design notebook. It was a hobby of hers. She enjoyed fashion and really wanted to be a fashion designer. Her designs sort of looked like that of China with a modern flare to them. Her signature on her clothing was two kanji symbols she liked to see together. That was of Willow or "Yanagi" and Star or "Sei." She outlined these kanjis on the notebook furiously. After a bit, feeling a little exhausted, she decided to bunk in early. She looked over at her poster of Triple H, then went quickly to sleep.  
  
She had a dream of romantic torment. This dream was not unfamiliar. She always had this dream in which she was a man who was living the life out as a woman, his sister no less. She was in love with the emperor who's name was Saihitei. Waking, she always thought it was symbolic of her relationship with Saihitei. She greatly respected him but thought he was untouchable. She would have amazing strength, stronger than the strongest man. Sometimes in her dream she would have extreme jealousy at a girl who was always with the emperor who was dressed in modern day clothes. Sometimes, Carmella would start to act like a man and he would be in love with this girl. The girl Miaka who was taken. However, this time when she dreamed this time, it was much more intense. Maybe it was because this life of romantic tragedy was similar to her current situation.  
  
In a weird sequence of events, slowly from a deep sleep to a waking state, Carmella realized she was surrounded by shaking, then she felt pinned down. Naturally she tried to push off what was on top of her. It was heavy at first, then it got lighter and lighter. Something on her breast burned the harder she pushed. Soon she realized she was fully awake in her room, the ceiling had fallen, but now it was over her head, she was holding it. Slightly bewildered, she moved out toward the street away from now the pile of rubble that was her home. When she did, she dropped the former ceiling to her room on the ground. Her mother and father amazed, ran to embrace her. Her mom had tears in her eyes.   
  
"Mi hija!" her father, so glad that he slipped into his native language.  
  
"I don't know how you slept through that earthquake!" her mother exclaimed. "Thank God! He must have given you the power to move the whole house!" She blubbered on about religious dogma on how Carmella was the tool of the miracle. Her father was still crying muttering in Spanish, "Gracias a Dios! Muchos Gracias, muchos!" The whole neighborhood looked awful. Lots of buildings had collapsed.  
  
Still feeling like she was asleep, Carmella simply said, "It was Suzaku..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Carmella?" her mother said.   
  
I am Ryuen, she thought. Also known as Nuriko. She suddenly remembered she WAS Nuriko. A whole new group of memories made it into her mind. She was snapped back to the present when she heard the cries of her neighbor Patrick.   
  
"My mom! My dad! They are trapped underneathe!" he was kneeling toward the rubble that he appearently escaped from. The labrador was sniffing at the rubble attempting to dig. Nuriko smiled and said, "One moment." She picked up pieces of the rubble like they were made out of paper. She then tossed it to the side on the street. She figured no one would be out in a car now. The people around, including her parents who had accepted the theory that Carmella was being used as an instrament of God. The other people around gathered around to watch. Patrick found his mom alright. She was badly hurt, but she was still breathing. Patrick knew not to touch her until the ambulence arrived. However, his father was less fortunate.  
  
"I can't feel a pulse," Nuriko replied solemnly. Patrick, rather upset, pushed Nuriko out of the way and tried for himself. He felt a slight pulse. Still very stressed he said, "He's still alive but we need to get him to a hospital now!"  
  
Nuriko looked on, "That probably won't happen. Lots of people are probably injured."  
  
Patrick tried looking for anything to bandage the wounds as carefully as he could. But there was no use. Patrick was about to give up. However, his palm began to burn a red kanji. The kanji for "sadness". The glow surrounded his father's body. Soon all his wounds were gone and he sat up as if nothing had happened.   
  
"What happened?" Patrick's dad replied.   
  
Patrick looked at his palm. The red kanji slowly disappeared. As it disappeared, a whole set of memories reappeared. He was Myojuan or better known as Mitsukake. He just used his power to save his father's life.  
  
Patrick hugged his father saying, "A miracle. Two that is. Two miracles. Thanks, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko smiled, "No problem."  
  
Suddenly, it began to hail. The hail were as big as cats. Maybe even bigger. People tried to hide for cover, any cover. Than just as fast as it started, it began to snow in place of it.   
  
Something very strange is going on, Nuriko thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
